Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Shenanigans1248
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 5th year at Hogwarts.......Harry will find out new things and new terrors arise! Voldemort is on Harry's back worse thn ever! 1 of Harry's admiriers will die!?! Will it be......SB?CC?HG?RW?PD?........Find out and plz RR!
1. Owls and Presents

A boy named Harry Potter was sitting awake and antisipating the end of the holidays. For Harry isn't normal even by wizarding standards. For Harry he is the only person to ever block the avada kedavara curse. For some odd reason the spell didn't effect him, but it rebound a pon Lord Voldemort and knocked him out of causing terror and suffering for fourteen long years. He regained his powers at the end of last year with using three different elements. They are the bone of the father, the flesh of a servant and the blood of a foe. Harry excaped once again with only a few cuts and briuses. Nobody inside the magical world believe that he has returned(Sirius, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Karkoroff and his followers)to power. Harry sat staring at the wall thinking about what happened last month. Visions of the ordeal poped up into his mind every now and then. Harry still got goose bumps at the mention of disapperances. Uncle Vernon would say 'same as fifteen yers ago proberly the abnormal type'. Harry knew what was going on, For Harry had been there when it began. He still remembered it clearly. He heard his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon get up and they walksed down the hall. Aunt Petunia knocked on his door and yelled ,"UP!" Harry walked down stairs and say a tawney owl that Harry reconised as Pig was flying around the room with a parcel attached to its leg. "Harry, Get rid of this bird! NOW!"Yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry grabed the owl and there was a letter attached it read:  
  
Harry, Dad asked Dumbledore if you could come and Guess what he said!?! He Said YES! Were coming to get you weither the muggles like it or not. Well be there Sunday at 5:00 like last time? Write back with an answer A.S.A.P! Hermione isn't allowed, since she was at Krums for most of the summer. She's going to Diagon Alley the last week of the holidays! Whell Happy Birthday! Whell got to go. By the way the twins opened there joke shop! They found 1,000 Galleons!!! Mum was about to flip, but they already had everything done. Fred and George got me new dress robes with the money too! There Silver, mum said that she likes them tho. Whell back to the subject. Anyway, the Minerstry still won't tell the wizarding world that You-Know- Who returned. So people keep disappering! I wonder why? just kidding! Were getting a Mineristry car to pick you up. Did you hear from Sirius lately? Ok well be there exactly at 5:00. I got to go before Fred and George get an Idea to blow up Pig. I hope you like your birthday preasent! It should come in handy for this year at Hogwarts! Ron P.S Hermione is Gryffindor Perfect! "Whell boy what does it say?"Uncle Vernon asked. "Ron wants me to come over! He'd be using a minerstry car this time though! "  
  
"Let me see the letter!" "Why?"Harry said. "Just gve it here!"Uncle Vernon said demandily and ripped it out of Harry's hands and reads itn out loud. "Whats All this rubish about Galloens, Diagon Alley, You-Know-Who,Minerstry and muggles?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and mumbled,"Galloens are wizard money. Diagon Alley is where we buy our school suppilies, You-Know-Who/Voldemort is the person who killed my perents, the Minerstry is the Magical goverment like thinggy and muggles are non-magical people." "Whell you're not going!"  
  
"UNCLE VERNON!" "Now get to cooking breakfast!" "No! What are you going to do? You know what? I'm out of here!"Harry walked up to his room and grabbed all his things.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To Ron's!" He walked over and his Stuff that was under the stairs flew out and he caught it. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at his Aunt and Uncle thretingly. "You can't do magic outside of school!" "Wanna bet?"He walked out the door with everything. He walked on to the street and stuck out his wand to summon the knight bus. Harry hoped that the night bus worked durring the day too. He stw the lights at the end of the street, but he wasn't sure that it was the knight bus. He saw a purple bus speeding toward him. 


	2. The last dream

Chapter 1  
  
A boy named Harry Potter was sitting awake and antinicipating the end of the holidays. For Harry isn't normal even by wizarding standards. For Harry he is the only person to ever block the avada kedavara curse. For some odd reason the spell didn't effect him, but it rebound apon Lord Voldemort and knocked him out of causing terror and suffering for fourteen long years. He regained his powers at the end of last year with using three diffrent elements. They are the bone of the father, the flesh of a servent and the blood of a foe. Harry excaped once again with only a few cuts and briuses. Nobody inside the magical world believe that he has returned (Sirius, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Karkoroff and his followers). Harry looked out the window and saw Hedwig, Errol, Hermionies owl (That Victor Krum gave her when she went there for the summer), Harry saw one of Hogwarts barn owls and another Hogwarts owl, Harry guessed it was from Hagrid. Harry saw a black phoenix fly past his window. Harry blinked a few times and thought he just imanaged it. He went back to the owls. Harry looked back at the parcels. He opened the letter from Ron first. Harry, Happy Birthday! Dad asked Dumbledore if you could come and guess what he said!?! He said YES! Well be there 5:00 on Sunday like last time! Well be there weither the muggles like it or not so don't worry. Well get you like second year if we need to. Dad got the Ford Angelica back, It ended up in our doorstep yesterday! Were fixing it up and well pick you up in it. Fred and George are still working on there joke shop! Hermionie is going to come over about a week after you get here. Did you hear??? Hermionie is Gryffindor Perfect!!! I hope she doesn't turn out to be like Percy. See you Sunday! Ron P.S I hope you like your present. Harry picked up the parcel and opened it it was a box of Weasley's Wizard Weezeys. It included, Ton-Tounge Toffies, jelly beans that made parts of your body grow or shrink and other things. Harry smiled and layed it aside. He picked Errol up and gave him water from Hedwigs cage. He went over to Hermionie's owl and opend the letter. Harry, Happy Birthday!!! Did you hear? You-Know-Who kidnapped one of the Minerstry members! Watch out.....You-Know-Who is definaly sceaming to get you. Be very Alert! I din't want to loose you. Whell I hope you like your Birthday Present! Hermionie He picked up the parcel and opened it. It was a Firebolt carring case with the Gryffindor logo on the front. He peered down at the Hogwarts letter and read quietly; Mr.Potter, Just a reminder Term Starts September 1. The Hogwarts Express won't be there this year. You are to catch the 11:00 train out of Platform 1-5. Since muggle trains aren't big enough to fit all 1,000+ New Students from one of our Surrounding schools of Magic Due to arrive this year. This is because they closed that school down and there students will be going here. Quidditch will resume this year. Please get now quidditch robes from Madam Malmime. She will give you the new Gryffindor robes. We also have new Uniforms. They change for each house. Gryffindor is either Red or Gold Robes Hufflepuff is either Yellow or Black Ravenclaw is either Navy Blue or Bronze Slytherin is either Green or Silver. Please get 2 of each. We are also pleased to inform you that there is openings on the Hogwarts Quidditch Team and there is the position of Captin, Keeper and Chaser on the Gryffindor Team. Try-outs for the Hogwarts Team will be Monday. Please wear your old uniforms to the Try-Outs. Minervia McGongall Harry looked at the letter. He looked at the next page that said;  
  
Mr.Potter, For this term you will need; Uniform, Robes like stated on first page. House color hat ((Gold/Red, Green/Silver etc.)) Books; New classes now able to be taken. Pick whitch one and send it back in a letter. Dueling ((manditory)) Dark Arts((manditory)) A Guide to O.W.L.S A Guide to N.E.W.T's Animigi Study Study of Quidditch Advanced Charms Muggle classes ((muggle classes include;)) Math Language Arts Science Social Studys Phys. Ed. "What is this all about?"Harry said quietly and wrote.  
  
Professor McGongall, I'd like to take, Animigi Study, Advanced Charms and Study of Quidditch. Harry Potter.  
  
"Hedwig take this to Hogwarts!"Harry said and stroked Hedwigs fethers and she gave him and affectional nip and flew away. He watched her fly into the Horizon. Harry opened the last letter. It wasn't from Hogwarts, but someone that Harry didn't know. It said; Potter, I will give you 2 simple chioces. Either, A. You join me Or B. you die!!! Pick one next time we meet it will be only Me and You! Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. 


End file.
